Reality
by Hallowbaye
Summary: A girl with a horrific past is asked to attend Hogwarts. What will happen when she meets the famous Harry Potter?


Reality  
  
Chapter One: Left For Dead  
  
html A/N: Wow. I'm very confused and stuff so that is why I'm writing this Harry Potter fan fic... Weird, eh? Well, lately I have been thinking a lot about Daniel Radcliffe and out popped this story.  
  
i I stared as I heard footsteps in the shadows. They were surrounding me and I tried to make out their figures.  
  
"What should we do with her now?" A deep voice boomed.  
  
"Leave her," a female voice said, "She will die soon." I breathed heavily as I heard those words escape from her mouth. I tried to get out of the hard surface I was sitting on, but I was strapped against it. I swallowed. The salty taste of blood filled my mouth. A shuffle of feet could be heard and the figures left the room. I struggled to break free from this prison. I was still strapped to the hard, cold surface. I searched my pockets with my free hand and tried to find something that could help me.  
  
Bubble gum, paper clip... Ah ha! My pocket knife! I quickly ran my fingers across the strap and began to saw away.../i  
  
It's been two years since that incident. I am now sixteen and looking for a permanent home. I've been on the streets, in an apartment (Until I couldn't afford the rent)... I even lived in the back of a pickup truck. But now, after all of those years as a drifter, I am looking for a place that I can finally call "home".  
  
The warm July air made my hair whip around wildly and I tucked it behind my ear. I continued to walk down the country road. The caws of ravens and the flapping of vultures' wings could be heard and seen from all around the red dirt road. Some were scattered on the dead trees cawing excitedly with each other as if they were chatting over a cup of tea (A/N: Yeah. Cheesy isn't it? Be nice! I have writer's block!). More ravens landed on the dead trees and continued to stare at me. I stopped and looked around me. The ravens stopped cawing and stared at me like I sprouted a second head. I shrugged and turned around.  
  
i Crunch!/i  
  
I lifted my foot up and picked up an envelope. It read:  
  
i Miss Carly Gray  
Red Dirt Road  
Innerkip/i  
  
I slowly peeled off the wax seal and pulled out the letter the envelope contained:  
  
i Dear Miss Gray,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. School will start on September 1st. Since you are sixteen and should be in your sixth year, you will be tutored every evening after classes and dinner. Special requirements are needed for your stays at Hogwarts. The list of supplies is at the end of this letter.  
  
Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress/i  
  
I reread the letter over and over. Was I really magical? Was this a big joke? I wasn't sure of the circumstance, but it wouldn't hurt to try this Hog-whatever School thingy. I'd be in education again but I highly doubt you learn arithmetic or algebra there. It was a home for a semester and had (By the looks of it) free meals. I read the list of supplies:  
  
Set Books  
  
Standard Book of Spells (Grade 6)i by Miranda Goshawk/i A History of Magic i by Bathilda Bagshot/i Magical Theory i by Adalbert Waffling/i A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration i by Emeric Switch/i Magical Drafts and Potions i by Arsenius Jigger/i Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them i by Newt Scamander/i The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection i by Quentin Trimble  
  
Other Equipment  
  
i 1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales Students may also bring an owl OR a raven OR a cat OR a toad Students are also able to bring a broomstick for Qudditch purposes only/i  
  
I finished reading the supplies list and wondered where I could get these unusual things. I glanced at the paper again and words began to appear out of nowhere.  
  
i Supplies can be found in Diagon Alley which is located behind the /i Leaky Cauldron i in London. /i  
  
"Wow. That was oddly specific," I mumbled to myself.  
  
i Yes, it was. /i  
  
A/N: Yeah. There it is. The first chapter. If the Italics don't show up, could somebody tell me how to get Italics? Thanks a million! /html 


End file.
